This invention relates to apparatus and systems for the removal of ions from an ionized liquid (e.g., desalination of sea water) and more particularly to such systems employing rotating bipolar electrodes which operate to effect selective electrically induced ion absorption and ion rejection as disclosed in my U.S. Pat. No. 3,448,026.
In accordance with the invention of my foregoing referenced patent, the ionized liquid (e.g., sea water) is divided into separate portions. Electrical polarities are used to attract cation and anions from a main portion of the liquid and to reject them into other portions of the liquid, all in a continuous operation. If desired, the operation may be performed on the main portion of the liquid a plurality of times in series until all of the ions are removed from such main portion.
While the system of my foregoing referenced patent is entirely satisfactory, it has been found that some electrolysis takes place in the reject portions when separate electrical contacts are employed to establish the voltage differential between the two sides of the electrodes through the liquid. Since any such electrolysis reduces the overall efficiency of the system, it is desirable to carry on further research work in an attempt to further improve and simplify the system and to improve its overall efficiency.